


If There Was Ever A Guy

by dancingloki



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out, Zack and Kunsel are forced to share their body heat, cuddling under the blankets--but cuddling quickly turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Was Ever A Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Written_In_Blue_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_In_Blue_Ink/gifts).



> Disclaimer: so, I've never actually played any of the Final Fantasy games. This little ficlet was a gift for a friend, who assures me the characterization is acceptable, but if you disagree, please be gentle with me. I don't know what I'm doing.

Kunsel sat shivering and sulking in the corner of the bus. Cissnei and Nichole had gone off scavenging two days ago, looking for food and old tech they could use. They’d intended to be back tomorrow, but with the way it had been storming, Kunsel kind of hoped they wouldn’t be. Better if they found somewhere safe to hunker down until it passed.

Not that anywhere was safe on Midgar, not really, but if they could avoid the worst of the rain and _not_ get hit by lighting that would be close enough. Traveling through a storm was dangerous, even for people so capable, and if they got lost Minerva only knew what could happen to them.

The bus that was their temporary home wasn’t much, but at least it was water-tight. They even had a heater that they’d rigged up to the generator. It wasn’t much either, but it kept the interior of the bus livable. Last night the temperature had dropped below freezing, the rain turning to sleet and hail and pummeling the sides of the bus; they’d even had trouble getting the doors open in the morning. _I hope Nichole and Cissnei found a way to keep warm_ , he thought despondently; _without the heater, Zack and I might well have frozen solid_.

As if on cue, the light bulb above him flickered and blinked off, taking the gentle _whir_ of the heater’s fan with it. Kunsel groaned and buried his face in his knees. _Jinxed it_.

“The generator’s out.” Kunsel looked up to see Zack’s trademark grin replaced by a worried frown. He instinctively quashed the familiar warmth that built in his gut as he watched Zack’s graceful movements. Zack was his best friend; Kunsel had no intention of ruining their relationship by letting him know that his feelings had long been more than friendly. Not that he thought Zack would react badly, of course. He just didn’t want the ogre of his lust to disrupt the comfortable ease of their interactions.

Instead, he scowled and stretched his legs out, nodding to the light bulb overhead. “Yeah, I noticed. Do we know what’s wrong with it?”

Zack shook his head. “It’s not out of fuel. I filled it up yesterday. Something must be broken.”

“Great.” Kunsel rubbed his face with one hand. “Can we fix it?”

“In the dark, in this storm, without any light source or anywhere to start? Doubtful.” Zack leaned casually against the wall.

Kunsel swore under his breath. “I guess we’ll have to wait it out, then. We can try fixing it in the morning, at least then we can see what we’re doing.”

“Yeah, maybe the rain will let up, too.” Zack slumped against the wall, then flopped down to sit next to him. After a moment, he nudged Kunsel with his elbow. “I guess we should hunker down and get ready for bed, huh? I mean, we got nothing else to do without electricity.”

“I guess so,” Kunsel said uncertainly. Zack grinned and hopped back to his feet.

“Great. I’ll get some blankets together and we can nest.”

“Okay.” Kunsel nodded, then did a double-take. “Wait, what do you mean ‘nest’?”

Zack grinned over his shoulder. “It got pretty cold last night. I don’t want to freeze to death, do you? Sharing body heat will keep us nice and warm even without the generator.”

Kunsel could only gape after him. _This could be bad_ , he fretted as Zack bustled around gathering every blanket he could find. _Cuddling up under the blankets like that… What if I get hard from being so close? What if I start_ humping _him in my sleep?_

His worrying was cut short by Zack dumping a heavy load of blankets onto his head. He snickered as Kunsel shoved them off to one side and then dodged a vengeful kick.

It didn’t take them long to arrange the tangle of blankets into a comfortable nest on their makeshift mattress. Kunsel won his wrestling match with the laces on his boots and looked up to see Zack stripping off his shirt in one smooth movement.

“W-what are you _doing?_ ” he sputtered, scrabbling back on his heels.

Zack looked at him in confusion. “The whole point of sharing body heat is actually _sharing_ it. If we’re insulated from each other, too, it won’t work, will it?”

Kunsel wasn’t crazy about the idea of keeping his boner under control with Zack’s actual skin on his actual skin, but it made logical sense, and he couldn’t exactly tell Zack _why_ he was hesitating, so… He reached for the hem of his shirt and stripped it off, blushing under his freckles.

Zack was already down to his boxers, and holding the blanket open invitingly. Kunsel wiggled under and suppressed a surprised squawk when Zack wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close against his chest.

“Quit moving,” Zack mumbled, squeezing his chest.

It was…still a little awkward, but Kunsel was starting to relax. Snuggling Zack was _nice_ , and non-sexual enough that it didn’t automatically inspire thoughts of what it would be like to be face-to-face instead, Zack’s lips inches away from his, their cocks separated by only two thin layers of fabric. Or Zack facing away from him, pressing his ass back into Kunsel’s groin, arching his back and pressing his head against Kunsel’s shoulder as he—

Well _now_ he was thinking about it.

 _Dammit_.

He carefully shifted his hips, trying to strategically edge his hard-on away from where Zack’s arm had drifted down to circle his stomach. Unfortunately, it backfired when Zack lost patience with his moving around.

“Kunsel, would you just _hold still_ already? _Damn_ , I don’t know how I’m supposed to be able to fall asleep when you won’t stop _wriggl_ —” Zack cut off in mid-word. He’d grabbed carelessly at the front of Kunsel’s hips to hold him still, and, well—to put it delicately, brushed over something he didn’t expect.

Kunsel tensed up, waiting for Zack to freak out, or pull away from him with some awkward excuse or a bad joke. A long moment passed in strained silence. Then, something Kunsel _really_ hadn’t expected.

Instead of pushing him away, Zack’s hand twitched and then—pressed down? Kunsel swallowed hard as Zack stroked gently over his cock, caressing it gently and tracing its outline through his underwear.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Zack sighed gently into his ear. His lips brushed Kunsel’s ear as he murmured. “Is that a broadsword in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

Despite everything, Kunsel couldn’t help chuckling. “Seriously? That’s the line you’re going with?”

He felt Zack’s shoulder muscles ripple as he shrugged. “Cut me some slack, I didn’t exactly have the chance to plan one out ahead of time.” Kunsel let out a small grunt of surprise when Zack’s hand squeezed down. “So, I turn you on, huh?”

Kunsel nodded stiffly. “Sorry you had to find out like this. I just…my imagination ran away with me.” He rolled over, dislodging Zack’s hand and putting some distance between them. “I hope this won’t change anything between us.”

“Change anything how?” Zack was frowning in confusion. Kunsel automatically suppressed the urge to smack him.

“I don’t know, make things awkward. You’re my best friend, I don’t want it to get weird. I’ve got a lid on my… _feelings_ —” he spat the word out like spoiled milk— “for you, and I’d just like you to promise me nothing’s going to change because of this.”

Kunsel was expecting Zack’s expression to clear and for him to say something stupid and tactless and reassuring, but Zack surprised him for the second time in as many minutes when his brow stayed furrowed. His eyes flicked between Kunsel’s face and his groin a few times, and then he reached out to place one hesitant hand on Kunsel’s hip.

“What if…what if I wanted it to change?”

“You mean…” Kunsel swallowed hard again. “Do you feel the same way?”

“I don’t know.” Zack shrugged. “I honestly hadn’t ever thought about it. I mean, I’ve been into plenty of women, I even had a thing for Cissnei not that long ago. It never occurred to me to try it with another man, or even ask the question.” He looked straight into Kunsel’s eyes. “But if there was ever a guy, it would be you.”

Kunsel’s heart was beating through his chest. “Then…did you want to give it a try? Just to see how it feels?”

Zack’s answer was to lean in and kiss him, pulling him tight against his chest. Outside the bus, the storm raged on, winds howling and sleet slamming violently into the walls; but Kunsel couldn’t hear a thing except the way Zack moaned aloud when he entered him. In the morning, when they awoke sore and satisfied, the doors were frozen shut again—this time too thickly to break loose. They didn’t care very much; it was still raining anyway, and it gave them an excuse to just go back to bed. After all, they hadn’t really gotten that much sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Source for the drawing available on request. As it turns out, the artist is a massive douche but I'm leaving the drawing here because I still kinda like it.


End file.
